


who?

by mahoupoems (ovijiaboardz)



Series: Original poetry! [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loss of Identity, Poetry, thoughts and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/mahoupoems
Summary: who are you?





	who?

independent thinker, watching but not soaking in

facism

why do so many people act like that? It’s not even that fun.

it’s so sunny out, it’s almost sarcastic - but the others are wearing smiles

can anyone else see the malice in between their teeth?

are your feelings honest?

what would happen if you spent a month in isolation?

when you look in the mirror, who do you see? Yourself, or your friends?

who are you?


End file.
